Tear Away
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Una noche lluviosa, cuando eran niños, Saga compartió con Aiolos su más íntimo secreto, aquél que no lo dejaba de atormentar... Pero al parecer no estaban solos. [Oneshot]


_Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente al gran Masami Kurumada y están siendo usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Mi primer fanfic de la serie, aclaraciones al final. ¡Espero lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p>El ambiente en el Santuario se había vuelto tenso desde varios días atrás, y el clima en aquella noche no hacía más que aumentar el temor de dos niños que intentaban descansar en la tercera casa, Géminis, luego de un largo entrenamiento. Saga se hizo un ovillo en la cama, mientras escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia caer con violencia contra el techo de su templo y la oscuridad desaparecer por segundos debido a los relámpagos. Cubrió su cuerpo con la manta intentando dormir, pero todo era inútil.<p>

—Saga. ¿Sigues despierto? —la voz de Aiolos lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista y pudo vislumbrar el rostro de su compañero, quién lucía igual de incómodo que él. Meció con delicadeza el bulto que traía entre sus manos.

— ¿Está dormido? —preguntó Saga acercándose a él para contemplar al bebé, hermano menor de su amigo, quién no hacía ruido alguno debido a que se encontraba plácidamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pequeño Aiolos.

—Sí. Es increíble que Aioria esté tan campante a pesar de la lluvia, mientras nosotros no podemos ni cerrar los ojos sin acabar aterrorizados cada que…

Un trueno sonó en toda la casa, haciendo que ambos niños se estremecieran. Saga se cubrió los oídos con las manos, buscando refugio en el cuerpo de Aiolos.

—Vamos, no hay nada que temer. E-es solo… Ya sabes, es solo lluvia. Pasará tarde o temprano.

—No es solo eso —dijo Saga en voz bajita — ¿No lo escuchas?

Aiolos alzó una ceja, pero no hizo comentario alguno y se limitó a agudizar el oído. Entre el ruido de las gotas rompiendo contra el techo y el sonido de los truenos, había algo más… Una especie de respiración. Aiolos se quedó frío. Nunca en su corta vida había escuchado algo como eso. No era una respiración común, sino más pausada, lenta. Como si no quisiese ser escuchada. Como si esperara.

—Saga… ¿Qué es eso?

El niño no respondió, al menos no al momento. Se acercó al otro, quién le pasó un brazo por los hombros protectoramente, apegando a ellos al bebé.

—Lo he escuchado desde hace un tiempo. Jadea, gruñe… A veces se escucha como si masticara algo muy blando, es asqueroso —confesó el joven, con un tono de voz lo suficientemente audible para ambos y para Aioria, si comprendiera —Y, a veces… Lo escucho decir mi nombre…

— ¿Tu nombre? —preguntó Aiolos, atónito. Sin querer admitir, además, que la situación empezaba a ponerle los pelos de punta.

Saga asintió con la cabeza.

—No me gusta su voz, Aiolos… Hay noches en las que no me deja dormir. Empieza a hablarme, a decirme cosas… Cosas horribles.

— ¿Cosas? ¿Qué clase de cosas?

Saga no contestó, tan solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si repentinamente hubiese recordado algo en lo que preferiría no pensar.

—Creí que… Que si alguien más estaba conmigo, él no iba a aparecer…Por lo que veo, fue inútil.

Aiolos parpadeó sorprendido. Ya decía él que la apresurada invitación de Saga para que él y su pequeño hermano fueran a pasar la noche en su templo luego de entrenar (lo cual realmente no le molestaba para nada, tomando en cuenta que Sagitario estaba mucho más lejos y esa tarde la práctica fue tan dura…) había sido muy extraña. Sin embargo no estaba molesto, entendía de cierto modo el actuar de Saga, y compadecía su sufrimiento. ¿Sería que la casa de Géminis estaba embrujada? Tal vez los espíritus de la vecina Cáncer habían decidido mudarse a un lugar más espacioso… No, en todo caso Leo tendría el mismo problema, y el templo de su pequeño hermano era tranquilo y cálido, quizá debido al cosmo puro de Aioria. Pero, ¿cuál era la razón de que el geminiano no le hubiese mencionado el tema hasta ahora? ¿Sería que temía que él se burlase? A pesar de que una, Aiolos sería incapaz de burlarse de alguien y dos, ambos creían en fenómenos espirituales.

—Saga, ¿desde cuándo pasa esto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? O al menos, decírselo al Patriarca…

— ¡No!

La respuesta de Saga lo dejó estupefacto, y lo miró con los parpados muy abiertos. Su compañero colocó las manos contra sus oídos, apretando tan fuerte que Aiolos temió que se estuviera haciendo daño.

— ¡No puedo decirle al Patriarca! Si lo hago, él… Él va a…

Aiolos colocó la diestra en el hombro de su compañero, en espera de tranquilizarlo. La situación empezaba a tornarse aterradora, aunque él, como futuro guardián de la casa de Sagitario, no podía darse el lujo de tener miedo.

— ¿Él va a qué, Saga? Tú sabes que su Ilustrísima es un hombre comprensivo. Él no haría nada que te pusiera en riesgo a ti o a…

— ¡No hablo de él! —interrumpió Saga, apartando las manos de su rostro y cerrándolas como puños. Aiolos pudo ver que su labio inferior temblaba, aunque en realidad todo él lo hacía —No puedo decirle nada al Patriarca, porque… —los temblores se hicieron más visibles. Saga deshizo sus puños y se abrazó a sí mismo, bajando el rostro y rehuyendo a la mirada de un Aiolos cada vez más preocupado del bienestar de su amigo.

— ¿Por qué, Saga? ¿Por qué no puedes?

Saga siguió con la vista agachada, y Aioria se removió en su manta antes de hacer una mueca de incomodidad.

—Porque quién me habla, me ha dicho… Me ha dicho que está dentro de mí. Que yo soy él. Y que algún día haré todo lo que me diga, porque esas cosas tan terribles…Son las que deseo realmente.

Un relámpago iluminó la casa de Géminis, y por unos segundos Aiolos creyó ver que Saga había alzado la vista y lo miraba fijamente, con los ojos hundidos y una sonrisa de placer en los labios, como si disfrutara de su temor.

El chillido del bebé se confundió con el del estruendo de la tormenta.

* * *

><p><em>¡El primer fanfic que hago de mi serie favorita, Saint Seiya! Seré sincera, inicialmente esta historia iba a ser un oneshot de comedia barata, y bueno… Terminó siendo esto que no sé bien si es un intento de fic de terror o un delirio entre las brumas del hambre y el sueño. Me inclino por lo segundo (?). Sin embargo, el de comedia vendrá después, o eso quiero pensar.<em>

_Desde hace tiempo quería (aparte de hacer un fanfic de la serie) escribir algo relacionado con Saga y su extraña personalidad. Según yo iba a aparecer Kanon, pero al final opté porque ese 'ente' que lo atormentaba era su parte malvada, y que incluso se manifestaba fuera de su cuerpo, con eso de la respiración que escucha Aiolos. También quería poner algo de ellos cuando eran pequeños, se me hacen una ternura imaginarlos de amigos y a Aiolos cuidando a un Aioria bebé… Lamento si encontraron a los personajes muy OoC pero bueno, es mi primera vez manejándolos… Y no estoy tan descontenta del resultado._

_En fin, espero que les haya agradado y si así fue, un review será bastante agradecido._


End file.
